Honou no Renkinjutsushi
by SzlsZ
Summary: Roy Mustang naplója


Szerk. megj.: a történet a manga vonalát követi, mert abban jobban kijön Mustang jelleme, de néhány részlet egyezik az animével.

Szerk.megj.(2): a töreténet eredetileg az Anime Világ (anime-world.try.hu) c. honlap napló író-pályázatára készült.

--

Honou no Renkinjutsushi  
avagy  
A Láng Alkimista napjai

Május 5.

Jaj, de fáj a fejem!

Tegnap volt a tisztavatás. Még sohasem voltam annyira besózva, mint akkor (na jó, csak akkor talán egy kicsit, mikor letettem a Nemzeti Alkimista vizsgát), igaz már hetekkel ezelőtt kiküldték, hogy megkapom a rangot a Führer beleegyezésével. Mostantól kezdve Roy Mustang EZREDES vagyok! Heyman Bredát, Jean Havocot, Maes Hughes-t és Riza Hawkeye-t is előléptették. Hughes felvetette az ötletet, hogy menjünk, és ünnepeljük meg a tisztavatást valami jó kis helyen (ami egy közeli bár volt, ahová csak katonák járnak, ugyanis a hivatalos személytől valahogy mindig visszaretten az egyszerű közember), és elhozta a barátnőjét is, Glacier. Mit barátnőjét! Már a felesége. És jött Josephine, Havoc barátnője. Igaz, hogy Glacier és Riza már az első félórában leléptek. Szerencsére, mert a következő órában már mindenkiből kettőt láttam, és kínos lett volna, ha olyanokat mondok neki, amire azután nem fogok emlékezni. De amúgy rájöttem, miért jó, ha az ember frissen kap nagyobb hatalmat. Szeretem a friss, ropogós kinevezéseket… Mindenki be akart nyalni, így szinte minden második embertől potya piát kaptam. Lassan kettőt láttam a barátaimból, majd négyet, s elsötétült előttem a világ. Hogy haza hogy jutottam, az már jó kérdés. Ha jól emlékszem Maes keresett valamit a zsebemben, talán a lakás kulcsomat. Aztán az alattam lakó nénike racsítására keltem fel egyszer, de már ebben sem vagyok biztos. Valami olyat említett, hogy tisztességes ember nem énekel hajnal ötkor. De szerintem ez csak álom volt…

Tévedtem, feljött, és majdnem hogy megfenyegetett, hogy máskor rám uszítja a gondnokot, ha még egyszer ilyet teszek. És akkor mi van!? Én meg akkor kirendelem a teljes Keleti Osztagot! Azt hiszem én nyertem. És akkor még kedves voltam, mert nem a Nemzeti Alkimistákat hívtam. Pedig már csak egy szavamba került volna.

Ha továbbra is ilyen gyorsan akarok előléptetéshez jutni, akkor talán nem ártana dolgozni… majd talán holnap elkezdem, addig felesleges, és fájó fejjel nem lehet semmire sem koncentrálni.

Jajjj a fejem!

Május 8.

Az elhatározásom, hogy valaha én dolgozni is fogok szerintem kudarcba fulladt. Az a csoda, hogy ekkora lelkierővel itt vagyok. Tegnap egy kicsit elhúzódott a randi, így alig éjfél előtt értünk haza, és az éjszaka továbbra is izgalmas maradt. Josephine olyan kilenc óra táján ment el, de előtte főzött nekem kávét. Engem a kapucsengő ébresztett fel, mire lassan sikerült felöltöznöm, ami hajnalok-hajnalán elég nehezen ment. Miért kellet olyan bonyolult egyenruhát kitalálnia a Führernek? Ezek után lemostam magamról a napos borostát, mert mégsem léphetek ki olyan arccal, meg kell őriznem a milliós sármomat! Mikor kiléptem a házból egy mogorva fiatal sofőr szalutált, és közölte, hogy a hivatalos munkaidő 8-kor kezdődik, és már elmúlt 11 óra is. Sóhajtva hallgattam a közlegény mondandóját, mikor rám köszönt Cate. Még szerencse, hogy ilyen sok szép szomszédasszonyom van. Bárcsak a hadseregben több nő lenne. Bár jobban belegondolva elég sok hölgy van, csak nem lehet őket észrevenni, mert mindenki nadrágot visel, és elég nehéz őket így kiszúrni. A közlegény hirtelen elhallgatott, és bámulni kezdte a kilépő Stefanit, aki kis tenyérnyi szoknyájában libbent el mellettünk, mosolyogva köszönt. Igen, valószínűleg, ha ők is ilyen feltűnőek lennénk. Csak sajnos ehhez kell a Führer engedélye, s így nem tehetek semmit. De ha nem King Bradley lenne a sereg teljhatalmú vezetője, hanem mondjuk én, akkor teljesen máshogy állna a dolog. Igen, ez az! Ha gyors ütemben sikerülne az előléptetéseket szereznem, akkor talán 35 évesen már én ülnék a bársonyszékben. Vagy hamarabb, és akkor kialakíthatnám a személyes hárememet. Ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet…

Lassan összeszedte magát a közlegény is, miután Stefi eltűnt a sarkon. Sóhajtva ültem be a járműbe, ami most már minden reggel elvisz dolgozni. Ez is az előléptetéssel jár. Már megint egy halom papír volt az asztalomon, mire beértem.

Hát nekem nincs egy perc szabadidőm se!?

Május 14.

Arra keltem fel, hogy valaki rátenyerelt a kapucsengőre. És csak nyomta és nyomta, és nyomta. Egészen addig, amíg fel nem égettem a kábeleket. Ezek után a jól végzett munkáért kicsit visszafeküdtem még pihenni, egészen addig, amíg Hawkeye be nem rontott, és felkeltett a legmélyebb álmomból. Miért is hagyom, hogy egy zsarnoki nő uralkodjon felettem!? És honnan van kulcsa a lakásomhoz?

Miért nincs egy másodperc pihenőm se!!

Június 16.

Épp azon gondolkodtam, hogy felhívom Melanit, vagy valaki mást, amikor berontott Hawkeye, erős infarktust okozva ezzel, majd mögötte belépett Basque Grand dandártábornok, és az egész delegációja.

Megfagyott a vér az ereimben. A felső lapon, ami előttem állt, a Führer egy igen ronda karikatúráját rajzoltam. Lassan felvettem a lapot és összegyűrtem. Nyomasztó csend szállt le az irodára, majd Hawkeye az asztalomhoz lépett, és a mappáját a papírhalomra helyezte, és megköszönte hogy olyan gyorsan végezni tudtam az átolvasással, majd kivitte a kupacot.

Basque Grand nagyot nevetett, és közelebb jött. Nagyon örült, hogy milyen jó vagyok a posztomon. A végén úgy hátba vágott, hogy átrepültem a termen, és kikötöttem Armstrong őrnagy karjaiban. Ettől az embertől félek. Közel kétszer akkora, mint én, pedig nem vagyok alacsony. Hobbija, hogy mindenkinek megmutatja az izmait, még akkor is, ha senkit sem érdekel. Nagyon erős, és nagyon zavaró a sok kis csillag a feje körül.

Úgy megörül nekem, hogy megölelt, hogy a csontjaim ropogtak, és a tüdőm meg benyújtotta a felmondását. Szerencsére épp időben elengedett, de elköszönésképpen ő is hátba vágott, és kirepültem az ajtón, Hughes elé, aki ezután röhögve fetrengett a földön.

Nemsokára elment a dandártábornok, és visszakerült a papír halom az asztalomra. A főhadnagy adott egy tollat, és mivel kimentett a szorult helyzetből bent maradtam addig, amíg a papírok el nem fogytak…

Még a randimat is lekéstem…

Július 28.

Lassan megszokom, hogy korán kelek, mert a főhadnagy beront és félig alsógatyában, félig egyenruhában rángat be a kocsiba, és az orom alá dug egy termosz bivalyerős kávét.

Szomorú az élet…

Augusztus 1.

Hihetetlen hogy milyen koszosak a főhadiszállás ablakai. Az irodámból egy pötty takarta el a kilátást kifelé. Nem tudtam rendesen élvezni a szárnyaló szabadságot… Mikor lettem ilyen romantikus?

De erős késztetést éreztem, hogy azt az alávaló pöttyöt likvidálja, így önerőből lemostam az ablakot. Vízért nem mehettem, ki, mert akkor Hawkeye megtudja, hogy megint lazsálok, és akkor kezdhetek _dolgozni_… Így Havoc váltás ingével varázsoltam szebbé a kilátást.

Elég korán hazaértem, és unatkozok…

Felhívtam a noteszomból egy számot, szóval itt az idő egy újabb randira. Ezúttal egy százados barátnőjét… vagyis most már volt barátnőjét viszem el vacsorázni.

Augusztus 18.

Ma megjelent az a kissrác, akit még egyszer Riesenburgban kerestem meg. Ha emlékezetem nem csal Edward Elrick a neve. Ő volt az, aki humán transzmutációt végzett el, és elveszítette a jobb karját és a bal lábát (mellesleg 31 évesnek írták a korát, holott még csak 11 volt!). Az öccsének páncél teste van. Az a kis taknyos mindenki előtt lealezredesezett. Holott már 4 hónapja ezredes vagyok!

Szóval a srác le akar vizsgázni, és a hadsereg kutyájává akar válni. Se a képességével se az állóerejével nincsen gond… csak túl fiatal, és a korához képest törpe. De mindenképp a hasznomra fog válni, ha a pártfogásomba veszem. Rossz nem válhat belőle, és ha véletlenül mégis csak szembe akarnak velem szegülni, van a kezemben egy adu, az, hogy véletlenül elkotyogom, hogy megszegték az egyik tiltott alkimista szabályt. Nos, azt hiszem nem lesz vele probléma…

Csak menjen át a vizsgát!

Augusztus 27.

Az Elrick-fiú várakozáson felül teljesített. Nem hittem volna, hogy hibátlan tesztet ír, és van mersze megtámadni a Fühert is. Habár ez kevésbé lepett meg. Inkább az, hogy kör nélkül hajtotta végre a transzmutációt. Bár lehet, hogy jobban jártam volna, ha megöli King Bradley-t, akkor üresedés lett volna a felsőbb rétegben, és hamarabb kapok előléptetést. De nem így lett. Kár. :(

A gyerek csak a bátorságát akarta megmutatni, nem mintha lett volna egy 12 éves gyerekben gyilkos ösztön. Nem tudom miért kellett annak a sok katonának annyira felhúznia magát.

Így az én védőszárnyam alatt felvettük a Nemzeti Alkimisták közé. Rendkívül ostoba nevet kapott.

Még hogy Fullmetal? Acél? Ne röhögtessenek. Csak azért, mert megmerte támadni a Führert és automail a keze és a lába. Még szerencse, hogy nekem sokkal menőbb nevem van…

Jobb, ha nem gondolok bele, hogy miért kaptam…

Augusztus 28.

Megkaptam a hivatalos papírt, hogy a tökmagot hivatalosan tájékoztassam. Nem értem miért kellet mindenféle ostobaságot kiabálnia, hiszen tényleg kicsi. (Idézem: Kit mer maga olyan kicsinek nevezni, hogy nem látszik ki papírok mögül!? vagy Kit mer maga egy babhoz hasonlítani! ) Az tény, hogy nem látszott ki a papírok mögül, amikkel Hawkeye főhadnagy szerint már egy hete el kellett volna olvasnom. Odadobtam neki az óráját, és odaadtam pár papírt, amit nem igazán volt kedvem felolvasni neki, de tiltakozott, hogy rendesen végezzem a munkámat, és ne toljak az orra alá mindent csak úgy aláírni. Végül rekordidő alatt végeztünk a formaságokkal. És még a neve is tetszett a szerencsétlennek. Utána lelépést kért, amit ugyan megadtam neki, s erre ő az ablakon keresztül távozott.

Hova fejlődik a világ!?

Augusztus 31.

Ma kaptam egy csomagot Hughestől. Öt fénykép volt benne. Négy ultrahangos, és egy a szeretett feleségéről. Azt írta levélben, hogy a másik képeken a születendő gyereke van, ami épp akkora, mint egy babszem. Én nem láttam, de majd megkérdezem majd Acél-t, úgyis jön jelentést tenni holnap, hogy ő látja-e. Végül is egy súlycsoportban vannak.

Szeptember 13.

A fene enné meg Havocot. Nem hittem róla hogy elveszi tőlem az aktuális barátnőmet.

Ez vért kíván! De legalább túlórát! Kap két hét fizetés nélküli túlórát!

Szeptember 28.

A szokottnál is korábban keltettek fel, mert Hakuro tábornok egy veszélyeztetett zónába ment el nyaralni, és a vonat, amelyre felültek, terroristák foglalták el. Ezzel az volt a bökkenő, hogy az én körzetemben volt. Nagyon reméltem, hogy hamar végzünk, mert este még randim is lett volna. Így úgy tettem, mintha intézkednék, és elkértem az utas listát.

És ekkor döbbentem rá, ha többször is intézkednék, akkor még lenne is belőlem valaki, ugyanis nekünk már csak azt kellett megvárni, hogy befusson a vonat. Ugyanis az Acél kölyök a vonaton volt. És nagy zajt csapott, mint mindig.

Október 5.

Már sajnálom, hogy az Elrick-kölyköket elküldtem az Életfonó Alkimistához. Nem tett jót se a seregnek se nekik. Megismerkedtek Tucker kislányával, akit ezután kimérává alakítottak. Túl kemény volt ez nekik, belátom, de a sereg kutyája lett, nem tehet olyat, amit nem kíván meg a sereg, amit szolgálnia kell, még ha az ördöggel is patkál le.

Habár őrizet alá vettük az alkimistát és a lányát, de valaki mégis átjutott az őrökön, és belülről felrobbantotta őket…

Október 6.

Nyomozást elindítottuk, de nem sok mindent lehet tudni az ügyről. Sajnos-szerencse itt volt Hughes, és nyomta a süket rizsát, de legalább tudott valami biztosat mondani. Még szerencse, hogy a sors ekkora ésszel áldotta meg, különben rövid úton került volna a temetőbe vagy az elmegyógyintézetbe. Egy ishbali embert említett. Eközben telefonáltak, hogy az Elrick fiú rommá veri a várost, mert az ishbali figuránk üldözi őt.

Ez jól fog jönni az előléptetésemhez, ha elfogom a ködös ipsét, így elrendeltem egy század nagyját, hogy uzsgyi ki a városban, veszélyben van a híres Acél Alkimista. A honvédeknek nem kellett kétszer mondani, szerencsére, de Havoc (aki mindig mindenért nyavalyog, lassan kezd belőle elegem lenni!) ecsetelni kezdte, hogy ő inkább nem menne, hiszen három napja zuhog az eső. Megfenyegettem, hogy három hét túlórára és zsoldmegvonásra ítélem, ha nem teljesíti a parancsot.

Később, mint kiderült jobb lett volna, ha mégsem megyek, hiszen akkor nem égtem volna be olyan súlyosan. Senki sem próbálkozna meg azzal, hogy szakadó esőben tüzet gyújtson… csak én…

Október 7.

Alaposabb kivizsgálás után hál' Istennek nem lett baja szívem egyetlen kis alkimistájának („Kit mersz olyan kicsinek nevezni, hogy sámlinak használhatná a rizsszemet!"), csak az automailja tört tropává. Én _sajnos_ nem kísérhettem el a szerelőjéhez, mert hát vár a papírmunka, amivel fél éve el vagyok maradva. Hawkeye főhadnagy fontosnak tartotta, hogy rajtam tartsa a szemét, és hogy megpróbálja a lehetetlent, hogy behozzam a lemaradást. A többi meg gyáva nyúl…  
Így Louis Armstrong őrnagyra bíztuk, hogy vigyázzon a paszulyfiúra („Kit mersz te olyan kicsinek nevezni, aki egy müzlis tálban tud csak fürödni!")

Igazából szerintem mindenki örült, hogy Armstrong egy kicsit elmegy, már mindenkit zavart a feje körül szikrázó sok kis csillag.

Azért remélem, hogy nem nyúlik ki az Acél-kölyök, vagy legalább menjen át a déli körzetbe, így nem lesz olyan sok gondom, csak hagyja békén a körzetemet…

Nem akarok még több papírmunkát!

Február 19.

Megvertem a Tábornokot sakkban, AKIT MÉG SENKI SEM TUDOTT!! Ó, JEEEEEEEEEE! És megint megvertem!

Április 1.

Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy Armstrong miniszoknyába jött be. Majd Hawkeye is. Az előbbitől elhánytam magam, a másodiktól majdnem az orrom kezdett el vérezni. Furcsálltam is az egészet, de rálegyintettem, hogy biztos csak a tavaszt érzi, és hátha akkor a sereg többi női tagja is példát vesz róla. Viszont a többiek is furcsán méregették… az egyenruhámat. Már akkor fel kellett volna tűnnie, hogy valami nincs rendben. Az őrnagyot senki se furcsállta. Továbbá egész nap nem láttam Havocot.

Az ebédszünetben kezdődött az egész. Hirtelen a nyitott ablakon keresztül beugrott egy fekete ruhás, sí-maszkos fazon. Elsőnek azt hittem, hogy valaki csak poénkodik, és csak rám akar ijeszteni, majd egy előkapott egy éles stukkert.

Ekkor éreztem, hogy ideje véget vetni a viccnek, de hátulról elkaptak, lerántották rólam a kesztyűt, majd behurcoltak egy koromsötét helyre. Áthúztak valamit a fejemen, majd úgy lekapták rólam a nadrágot, amit még a legjobb utcalány megirigyelhetett volna. Ezután lehúzták azt a valamit a derekamra, és kilöket az ajtóból az ezredem elé…

Kétségkívül miniszoknya volt rajtam, kicsit félrecsúszva, de az volt… Hirtelen nagy csend támadt, olyan, amilyen a viharok előtt szokott lenni, majd mindenki nevetni kezdett.

Havoc beleugrott a nyakamba április bolondját kiáltva, majd nevetve közölte, hogy elhívna randira, ha nem lenne barátnője (ami holnapra most már biztos, hogy nem lesz meg!). Biztosra vettem, hogy ő volt az, aki beugrott az ablakomon, az egyik merénylő. Kivetem a kezéből a gyújtóját, és egy tollat az egyik közeli asztalról, és rajzolni kezdtem a mutációs kört, a java még csak most kezdődött…

Mindent összevetve jól zárult a nap. Az ezred nagy része (főleg az a század, ami ott volt) komoly égésekkel ment haza (a főbűnösök nagyobb vétket kaptak: túlórát), és megtanultál egy életre, hogy nem lehet hőn szeretett Ezredesükkel kikezdeni.

Április 9.

Megvertem Bredát Go-ban! A hadsereg 200 IQ-jú csodáját. IGEN! KI A KIRÁLY?

ÉS AKKOR EGYSZERRE:

KÉREK EGY ERT! KÉREK EGY OT! KÉREK EGY IPSZILONT!

ÉS MOST EGYÜTT: _**ROY!!**_

Május 5.

Csak egy egyszerű beszélgetéssel kezdődött. Valamelyik baka elkezdett képzelődni azon, hogy ÉN vagy az Acél gyerek az erősebb.

Épp kezdtem eltűnődni azon, hogy miért van az irodám plafonján négy lyuk, amikor Hawkeye berontott, az orrom alá dugott egy kisebb adag papírt, eltakarva előlem a kilátást, és mondta, hogy a Führer keres telefonon. Látni szeretné, ahogy megküzdök a kölyökkel, és épp indul az állomásra, hogy lejöjjön. Így aztán még több gond szakadt a nyakamba. NEM ELÉG A PAPÍRMUNKA?! Még Acél is felült a vonatra csak azért, hogy a „szuszt is kiverje belőlem".

Hughes konferálta fel az egészet –többek között azt is, hogy ma lett a lánya két éves. Még jó, hogy a városon kívül voltunk, mert a negyedórás harcban szétvertem a gyakorló-pályát, így Acélt szénné égve vitte el az öccse. Én mondtam az elején, hogy nem lesz jó vége, de senki hallgatott rám…

De így a végén átgondolva nem is volt olyan rossz, legalább megtanítottam pár dolgot az alkimistának. Csak tudnám, hogy a végén hova tűnt Hughes…

Május 13.

Ma Havoc amiatt panaszkodott, hogy elhagyta a barátnője… akivel tagnap randiztam. Nem mintha én tehetnék arról, hogy nem tudja összeegyeztetni a munkát a magánélettel. Egy igazi férfinak tudnia kell különbséget tenni a kettő között! Szerencséjére Armstrong őrnagy felajánlotta, hogy bemutatja őt a húgának (aki olyan szép, mint maga az őrnagy). Havoc azt tette, amit ilyenkor minden épeszű ember: menekült. De az én kezem messzire elér, így élvezettel megparancsoltam neki, hogy menjen el.

Ma még Hughes is meglátogatott, és három óráig nézegettük a kislányáról készült képeket, amiket már legalább ezredjére láttam.

Május 14.

Havoc-nak nagy valószínűséggel depressziója van, amiért nem jön be dolgozni… Az őrnagy elmesélt nekem mindent. Nem jött össze a szerencsétlennek a randi-kérés sem. Bonyolult az férfi-nő kapcsolat. Főleg egy olyannak, aki erre még nem jött rá. Remélem azért két hét múlva jön, mert akkor lesz kire bízzam az esedékes túlórát.

Hughes megint hozott képeket a lányáról, Elysiáról. De jó volt, azokat még nem láttam! Így ma négy óráig nézegettem a lányát.

December 24.

Rám húztak reggel egy mikulás sapkát, és egy hosszú fehér szakállt, és hangosan visszhangoztatták, hogy megjött a psziho-Mikulás. Csak azt nem tudom mi az alapja… De vigasztal a tudat, hogy Havocra egy rénszarvas jelmezt tukmáltak. Sajnos azt nem tudták elérni, hogy Hawkeye főhadnagy felvegye a „mikulás-néni ruha egyik ritka miniszoknyás változatát". :(

Mikor megjött az Acél szabályosan betegre nevette magát. De még a Führer is megjött, hogy meglátogasson, és nagyon eredeti ötletnek tartotta, hogy ilyen otthonossá tesszük a sereget. Így elintézett pár telefont, hogy a többi körzetben is hasonlóképp tegyenek.

A nap hátralévő részében hívott a nyugati- és a déli- egység ezredese, és melegen ajánlották, hogy máskor ne támadjon hasonló… ötletem.

Az északi ezredparancsnok nő. Neki tetszett az ötlet. Ezért elküldtem neki a felesleges miulás-néni rucit, csak annyit kértem, hogy küldjön magá… a ruháról képet úgy, hogy viseli…

Január 5.

**_Hihetetlen hogy Újévkor eltörtem a jobb karom… Most is a ballal írok… Eddig nem vettem róla tudomást, mert még tudtam csettinteni. Egy idő múlva már annyira fájt a karom, hogy mégiscsak elmentem az orvoshoz, aki tett rá gipszet, azt mondta, hogy pihentessem, ne végezzek vele komoly munkát._**

**_Így nem kell dolgoznom legalább két hónapig! Hughesnek már járt is a szája (miközben a lány képét csókolgatta, csak tudnám, hogy csinálja), hogy akkor nem is vagyok olyan veszélyes, hiszen emiatt nem tudok csettintgetni. Erre a többiek éljenzően tapsoltak, mire megmutattam, hogy nem csak a domináns kezemmel tudok alkímiát végrehajtani. Amikor csettintettem kinyílt az ablak, és Edward akart bejönni rajta._**

**_Nekem esett, amiért leégettem az haj-antennát a fejéről. Miért kell neki télen-nyáron az ablakon át közlekednie? A hangos beszélgetést Hawkeye állította meg (elökapta a fegyverét, és leadott pár figyelmeztetö lövést), és kérte a fiú jelentését, amiről persze elfelejtkezett._**

**_De most már legalább értem miért van lyuk a plafonon._**

Március 19.

Fury törzsőrmester furcsa kéréssel, és egy fekete hátú kiskutyával állított hozzám, és megkérdezte, hogy nem akarom-e megtartani a kutyust. Ő nem tudja, mert a kaszárnyán lakik, már mindenkitől kérdezte, és vagy utálják a kutyákat, vagy meg akarják enni.

Én viszont imádom a kutyákat! Az a legjobb, hogy hűségesek! _Tökéletesen_ hajtják végre a gazdáik kérését, és megelégszenek egy fülvakarással! Soha nem panaszkodnak a kegyetlen bánásmód, és a kevés zsold miatt!!

De valahogy mégsem akarta nekem adni a kutyát. És félt, hogy Hawkeye kidobja őt és a kutyát is. Nem értem, hogy miért fél attól a nőtől mindenki…

Végül mégiscsak Hawkeye főhadnagy tartotta meg az állatot, ami örömében az irodám falára vizelt. Épp azon voltam, hogy szóljak az őrmesternek, hogy kerítsen takarítót, amikor is Hawkeye előkapta a fegyverét, lőni kezdte a szerencsétlen állatot. Ekkor állt meg szívem egy pillanatra. Amint eloszlott a porfelhő a kutya körül látszott, hogy a hadnagy csak körbelőtte a jószágot, majd mutatni kezdte, hogy hova illik elintézni a folyó ügyeket.

Az incidens után senki sem mert ujjat húzni a főhadnaggyal, és én is szorgosan írtam alá a papírokat, amíg szeme előtt voltam.

A kutyus a Black Hayate nevet kapta… Annak a nőnek nincs érzéke a névadáshoz.

Szeptember 8.

Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy valamit soha nem mondtak el. Hogy valami mindig titokban maradt előttem…

Hughes tegnap telefonált, de már nem volta alkalmunk beszélni egymással, már senki sem szólt a telefonba. Sohasem hittem volna hogy az az ember, akivel fél életemet együtt töltöttem, elviseltük egymást minden helyzetben, és még a násznagya is voltam… hogy a temetésén fogok állni, és hallgatom az özvegye és a lánya sírását, tudva, hogy nem tehetek semmit. _Tehetetlen vagyok…_ Milliószor átfutott már eddig a fejemen a humán transzmutáció elméletem, de mégsem vagyok olyan bátor, hogy megtegyem… Vagy talán önző vagyok?

Az az ember, aki megígérte, hogy végig alulról fog támogatni, most mégis két ranggal van felettem, amiért szolgálat-teljesítés közben halt meg… Mit szól hozzá, Hughes dandártábornok? Milyen ígéretet tettél?!

De nem fogom annyiban hagyni a halálodat! Ha volt is valami, amit nem mondtál el, arra rá fogok jönni, és kiderítem, hogy ki tette ezt veled… De addig…

Isten veled Hughes… Isten veled barátom…

Szeptember 28.

Több havi kutatás után a gyilkosság után egy Homonculus nevű szervezetről kaptam információkat, aminek köze lehetett Hughes dandártábornok halálához. Továbbá több olyan nevet is kaptam, akik a sereg irányításáért felelősek. Valószínűséggel emiatt nem folytatták a nyomozást. Maes feljegyzései is érdekesek voltak, sok mindent megmagyarázott, miért tették el láb alól…

Október 4.

A terv lassan körvonalazódott előttem, a kivitelezés is tökéletes… lett volna, ha átlagos emberekkel küzdünk meg.

Így most egy kórházi szobában ülök, és várom, hogy Havocról hozzanak információt. Megsérült a bevetésen.

Kódolva adtam neki, és Hawkeye-nek az utasításokat, amit a kommunikációsunk sikeresen továbbított is. Ez azonban nem volt elég. Kirohantam a helyszínre, és kezelésbe vettem a dolgokat, amint éreztem, hogy kezd kicsúszni a lábunk alól a talaj. A főhadnagyot elküldtem, hogy keressem meg az Elrick testvéreket, mert a zsigereimben éreztem, hogy ott voltak. Addig Havoccal az egyik homonculus után eredtünk. Mint kiderült az a mostani barátnője volt. Sohasem volt szerencséje a nőkkel…

Elég komolyan megsebesítette Havocot, holott már azelőtt felrobbantottuk. A homonculusok csak akkor halnak meg, ha kiveszik belőlük a bölcsek kövét…

Végül sikeresen végeztünk vele… és az utolsó pillanatban még orvost is találtunk a hadnagynak, így remélem nem hal meg… már lassan öt órája oda van.

De rajta kívül nem sérült meg senki. A hadnagynak lett pár zúzódása, nekem meg megsérült pár belső szervem, de lényegében mindenki egyben van. Hajnali egy van…

Félórája hozták be mellém az alhadnagyot. Mondta az orvos, hogy megsérült a gyomra, és a gerince is egy kicsit, de életben marad. Az altató miatt át fogja aludni az éjszakát.

Komolyan mondom mázsás kő esett le a szívemről…

Október 5.

Lehet, hogy jobb lett volna, ha Havoc-ot ott hagyom. Állandóan járt a szája reggel, hogy milyen szerencsétlen, hogy nem tud rendesen csajozni, közben mázsaszámra szívta a cigit. Felüdülést okozott, amikor megjelent Hawkeye főhadnagy. Ezzel azonban eszembe jutatta a tegnapi felelőtlen viselkedését, kötelezettségemnek éreztem, hogy tájékoztatom a főhadnagyot, amikor Havoc közbeszólt, hogy nem kellene úgy leteremteni Rizát. Mit szól bele az én dolgomba?

Az elkövetkező öt percben egymással ordítoztunk, mire mindkettőnk sebe sajogni kezdett. Hawkeye úgy nézett ránk, mint az őrültekre, és most az egyszer meg tudtam érteni. Mikor sikeresen túltettük magunkat a dolgon Riza egy érdekes ötlettel állt elő. Ha a csapatot megint össze tudnám rázni, akkor még meglehetne csinálni…

A hadnagyot is felvillanyozta az ötlet, és megpróbált felállni, de nem tudott. Nem érezte a lábát…

Keresnem kell egy orvost, és meg kell tudnom néhány dolgot a bölcsek kövének a kísérletéről…

Október 6.

Azt hiszem, eleget ücsörögtem egy helyen, ideje megtartani Hughes-nek tett ígéretemet.

Egy dolgot gyűlölök a kórházakban. Megszűnik az ember magánszférája. A múltkor is, amikor visszajöttem Havoc a naplómat olvasgatta a földön. A múltkor meg egy nővér. Nem tudom sehova se tenni, hogy el ne olvassa valaki, mint például MOST!

Október 19.

Biztos forrásokból értesültem, hogy a Führer összeköttetésben áll a dandártábornok halálával. Ő is egy homonculus. Tettem egy nagy lépést, és felmentem a Central-ba, és beállítottam a Főhadiszállásra. Kijelentésem, hogy King Bradley-nek köze van bármihez is elég merész volt, és csak azután vált lehetetlenné, amikor bejött a Führer, és kiforgatta a szavaimat, majd egy magánbeszélgetésre invitált, ahol végighallgattam, hogy a csapatomat hogyan robbantja szét. Bredát délre, a törzsőrmestert nyugatra küldték, amíg Hawkeye főhadnagyot megtette a személyi asszisztensének. Mindezek körben bámulnom kellett az elégedett, beképzelt arcát. Majd valami olyat motyogott, hogy kár, hogy nem maradtam meg az ölebének.

7 éve, az ishbali győzelem óta a halálát tervezem! A legszívesebben felrobbantottam volna, de nem tehettem, mert azzal az átkozott homonculus-nővel is megjártuk, és ki tudja, mi történik akkor, ha nem sikerül merénylet. A csapatomnak esne bántódása. Megkínált teával, amit elfogadtam, és kellemesen eltársalogtunk az időjárásról, a homonculusokról, és vártuk, hogy befusson az Acél gyerek.

Elmesélte hogyan lett homonculus, és már lassan már a múlt heti időjárást is kitárgyaltuk, miközben vészesen járt az agyam valami mentő ötleten, mert biztosra veszem, hogy le fog fokozni. Látom rajta, hogy tart tőlem.

Végül befutott Ed is. Ekkor azt kívántam, hogy bárcsak olyan makacs lenne, mint amikor a jelentéseket kell nekem leadnia, és késik a határidővel egy hónapot. Pontosan jött.

A Führer felvázolta neki az eseményeket, és az esetleges áldozatokat, ha netán valami rosszul sülne el. A fiúban ekkor elszakadt valami, és az ezüstóráját levágta az asztalra, hogy ő így nem fogja viselni a Fullmetal nevet. Én is ezt tettem volna. King Bradley felkészült erre: megfenyegette, hogy _megkeresi_ a gyerekkori barátnőjét. Ed kénytelen-kelletlen visszavette az órát, mire a Führer távozásra utasított. De az ajtóban megkért... hogy is mondta... választhatok, hogy mit akarok magammal kezdeni.

Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy távol maradjak a seregtől, így maradtam a helyemen, igaz jelentősen lecsökkent a hatásköröm, és már szinte be sem kell járnom. Itt az ideje, hogy végre valami hasznosat is csináljak. Itt az ideje, hogy Führer-váltás legyen…

Első dolgom az lesz, hogy… felhívom… mondjuk Christinát, és randizok vele.

Vajon mennyire drága a távolsági hívás?


End file.
